


After the State Fair

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday Presents, Digital Art, Fanart, Manip, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art - an illustration for Dulce Domum by busaikko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the State Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dulce Domum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67033) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> This is a present, as I promised busaikko a fic for her work pinch-hitting in sga_santa because pinch-hitters don't always get a gift themselves. Rabidfan did write her a gift fic, though, so instead, I thought I'd do an illustration for one of her fics, Dulce Domum, the first of her OT3 Jennifer, Rodney and John stories. Not that I'm pushing for more in the series or anything *crosses fingers behind back*. Because busaikko wrote FIVE pinch-hits in the end, one on Christmas Day, and because it happens to be her birthday today (in this time zone anyway!). Hope it's a good day.
> 
> Digital manip in photoshop. Safe for work.

  


  


Here's the picture - it's the fridge at the McKay/Keller/Sheppard household, after the State Fair. 

 

 

  
  



End file.
